wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lugia2453
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wheel of Fortune History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel of Fortune timeline (syndicated) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenPoundHammer (Talk) 03:02, May 1, 2012 1994-5 What was the Fill In The Blank answer shouted out? What were the 3 "bonus" categories used on that one episode that had 3 of them? TenPoundHammer 21:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :: The person who recapped the episode (I got it from this a.t.g-s recap) didn't give the full answer, and I haven't seen the episode, so I don't know. :: -Clue, Megaword, and Fill in the Blank. I also got it from an a.t.g-s recap), and although the recapper doesn't say what the category was for Round 1, as he says "Guesses clue" after giving the answer, it probably was a Clue. ::: The links are November 14, 1994 and March 29, 1995 respectively. It seems the March 29 game (the second link) also used Clue in Round 4 (ORBITS THE EARTH), which would make it only the second known instance of a "bonus" category being duplicated in one game. For some reason, the recapper thought it unnecessary to put the Megaword solution. ::: -(The former recap also details a daytime episode from July 16, 1986, which i don't recognize.) -Daniel Benfield 00:15, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: -Also, if you're only going to edit a particular section of the page (such as your recent edits to Season 12), select "Season 12" from the table of contents and click the edit button to the right; that way, we know what's being edited. -Daniel Benfield 00:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Theme question Just curious, how do you know about the December 1997 theme blooper? TenPoundHammer 17:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) It was talked about in an a.t.g-s post here ("Old Theme Song on Tonight's WOF"). Lugia2453 17:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC) October 14 Just curious, where did you find out about the 10/14/96 jackpot glitch? TenPoundHammer 22:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) AM-FM week Where did you find an episode from this week? TenPoundHammer 23:54, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Seattle Same thing as before. I'd like to see that 11/02 episode with $3,500 in R1. TenPoundHammer 01:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) On the Map Out of curiosity, what were the first On the Map bonus puzzle, letters, prize, etc.? TenPoundHammer 23:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Awards The reason it only covers the Daytime Emmys is because that's all I was able to find. Also, I'm not sure how "Outstanding Individual Achievement in Art Direction for a Variety or Music Program" applies to Wheel (and what kind of ceremony would it be from, anyway?), but hey... -Daniel Benfield (talk) 09:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) $3500 Where did you get the shot of $3500 over $150? TenPoundHammer (talk) 01:37, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Oh, I was thinking it was from one of the 1989 Pizza Hut episodes. TenPoundHammer (talk) 04:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Justin731994's other image Namely, this one. He used that for his so-called "Nighttime Closing Sequences" page which has since been deleted. You gonna put some use for that one too? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 02:07, June 4, 2013 (UTC)